Hell's Kitchen (1939 film)
| country = United States | runtime = 82 min. | language = English | budget = }} Hell's Kitchen is a 1939 thriller Warner Bros. film starring The Dead End Kids and Ronald Reagan. Plot Buck Caesar (Stanley Fields) is a paroled convict who makes a contribution to a reform school on the advice of his nephew, Jim Donahue (Ronald Reagan), a lawyer. Jim feels that the boys in the reform school, including Tony (Billy Halop), Gyp (Leo Gorcey), Joey (Bobby Jordan), Bongo (Huntz Hall), Ace (Gabriel Dell), and "Ouch" (Bernard Punsly), could benefit from the contribution, and he believes the publicity from it will help his uncle. The superintendent, Krispan (Grant Mitchell), does not want the contribution to lead to an audit, as he has been carrying two sets of financial books. He gets a professional hockey team to substitute for the team his school will be playing. His reasoning is that Buck will place a large bet on the school and lose, thereby getting him angry and possibly violent, which would violate his parole and send him back to prison. Buck does proceed to get angry, and punches the opposing coach, and then hides to avoid arrest. Krispan continues in his role as ruler of the school, which had deteriorated under Buck's influence. As punishment for their actions while Buck was around, Krispan locks Joey into a freezer, and he dies. The other kids revolt and Buck comes out of hiding to aid them. The kids capture Krispan and make him go through a trial where they convict him to "join Joey". Buck, however, has gone to the police, and they arrive in time to stop them. Krispan is punished through the proper legal channels, and Buck returns to prison for violation of parole. Cast The Dead End Kids *Billy Halop as Tony Marco *Bobby Jordan as Joey Richards *Leo Gorcey as Gyp Haller *Gabriel Dell as Bingo *Huntz Hall as Ace *Bernard Punsly as Patrick Henry "Ouch" Rosenbloom Additional players and supporting cast *Ronald Reagan as Jim Donahue *Margaret Lindsay as Beth Avery *Stanley Fields as Buck Caesar *Frankie Burke as Soap *Grant Mitchell as Krispan *Frederic Tozere as Mike Garvey *Arthur Loft as Elmer Krispan *Vera Lewis as Sarah Krispan *Robert Homans as Hardy * Charley Foy as Floogie *Raymond Bailey as Whitey *Robert Strange as Callahan *Clem Bevans as Mr. Quill *George Irving as Judge *Lee Phelps as Bailiff *Jimmy O'Gatty as Mug *Ila Rhodes as Maizie *Don Turner as Chick Previous versions The film is a remake of The Mayor of Hell (1933) starring James Cagney, and another Dead End Kids film, Crime School (1938). Rating *The film was given an "H" rating (now known as an "X" rating) in the United Kingdom due to its violence.Getz, Leonard (2006). From Broadway to the Bowery. Jefferson, NC: McFarland & Company, Inc. Home media The film was released as a double feature DVD by Warner Archives with On Dress Parade on January 22, 2013. References External links * * Category:1939 films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Bowery Boys films Category:English-language films Category:1930s drama films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Lewis Seiler Category:Films directed by Ewald André Dupont Category:American drama films